


Downtime

by Azura_Rose



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 00:22:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3360902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azura_Rose/pseuds/Azura_Rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes the things Cole says aren't quite what you think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Downtime

**Author's Note:**

> Just some random drabble from my group doing some daily chores during a moments downtime.

Korinda hummed to herself as she wiped the blue and gold creature down. She was surprised at how well she had bonded with the dracolisk, thinking for sure it would have been Luins mount of choice. Instead her sister had chosen the red hart, claiming he put up with her quirks better than everything else.

Korinda placed her hand on the dracolisk’s head, pushing down gently to get him to lower in. Instead he snorted and raised it higher.  
“I can’t clean your horns if I can’t reach them.” she grumbled.

Korinda scanned her companions. Cole sat on the wall, his legs swinging as he cooked his head this way and that, listening to words only he could hear. Luin was sparring with Leliana, the older woman surprising dainty on her feet. Varric had Bianca in pieces, lovingly polishing each one before putting it back, an open notebook lay beside him, with a few notes scattered throughout. Solas and Dorian were debating something magical, though Korinda was too far away to hear more than a few words.

"Looking for me?" A deep voice asked from behind, a nip on her ear following.

Korinda spun around, half glaring at the large qunari as she playfully swat at him.

"As a matter of fact I was. This oaf here won’t put his head down for me, so I require your assistance mounting."

Bulls watched the elf carefully. “You need help mounting.” he said slowly.

“That sounds like what I just said.” Korinda replied as she walked to the side of the dracolisk.

“You don’t normally need any help.” Bull teased, his voice dropping to a low whisper as he placed a large hand suggestively oh her hip.

Korindas face burned as she attempted to hit him, only for her hands to be caught and held tightly.

“Will you please lift me on to my dracolisk so I can reach his horns.” Korinda asked through clenched teeth.

Bull smirked and completed the task asked. “Think you can polish my horn later?”

Korinda kicked out at The Iron Bull, causing the dracolisk to startle. Bull stepped back and Korinda’s hands went to the beasts neck, gently running up and down as she murmured softly to him in elvish, most of the words didn’t make sense, but they had the desired effect. Within moments the blue and gold animal had calmed enough for Bull to approach again. Handing a new cloth to Korinda he watched the woman intently as she leaned forward and scrubbed at the dracolisk’s horns, occasionally glancing up at Bull, only to swiftly turn away, her cheeks burning.

A soft voice made her freeze.  
“Her hands are gentle, so soft yet they are in complete control.  
She moves with me, two as one. Faster and faster til we can go no more.  
Perfection, no one else but her. She has tamed the beast within me.”

Silence. Varric let out an awkward cough as Korinda looked at Bull then over to Cole.

“Cole.” she started hesitantly. “What are you talking about?”

“Varric was trying to work out why the dracolisk let’s you ride it but hates everyone else.” the spirit boy replied.

Korinda glanced at the dwarf who was furiously writing in his note book.

"Don’t you dare." she hissed, doubting he heard her over Iron Bulls laughter.

Hanging her head Korinda resumed her work, refusing to meet the eyes of anyone who asked why Bull was on the ground in tears.


End file.
